The present invention relates to the testing and handling of multi-chip modules. These modules usually consist of a printed circuit board (PCB) onto which integrated circuit chips have been applied, on one side or on both sides, e.g. a Single In-line Memory Module (SIMM), or a Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM). These PCB modules also consist of multiple pin edge connectors by which the PCB module is connected to an electronic device, such as a computer motherboard, when the module is inserted into an appropriate receptacle.
The PCB module must be tested after fabrication, but prior to use, in order to ensure high quality electronic parts. Multiple chip module handlers have been developed to automatically input electronic modules into a testing device. The machine tests the modules, and then sorts them depending on programmed criteria. The machine can include a hopper or tray into which numerous modules to be tested are loaded. The machine then feeds one module at a time onto a conveyance assembly which then conveys the module to the testing device for testing via the multiple pin edge connector. After testing, the machine is programmed to direct the module onto a next station, which can be one of multiple sorting containers depending on the outcome of the test.
Depending on the machine model or options available, multiple chip module (MCM) handlers may be capable of handling both single-side and dual-sided PCB modules, as well as modules of different heights, i.e., board thickness or chip height variations. The height difference between different types of modules can often be significant. In the past, MCM handlers have accommodated the height difference between different types of modules by allowing the end user to modify the configuration of the conveyance assembly prior to testing a batch of modules. This switchover has been accomplished by the operator removing one or more parts of the conveyance assembly and replacing them with one or more other parts that are constructed specifically for the height of the desired module and reconfiguring all sensors, switches, and other associated components. The time involved in modifying the configuration of the MCM handler for a different height part can be significant. In particular, when changing from a dual-sided SIMM to a single-sided SIMM, the time requirement can be as much as 2 to 5 minutes per switchover. Over the course of a shift, these switchovers can accumulate into a considerable amount of downtime, which is a significant loss of productivity in an automated industry.
What is needed is an automatic testing and handling conveyance assembly which can accommodate different height electronic modules easily and efficiently. What is also needed is an apparatus and method for the rapid switchover between different height modules in an automatic module testing and handling conveyance assembly. What is further needed is an apparatus and method which allow for the quick and efficient reconfiguration of a conveyance assembly to accommodate either single-sided or double-sided multi-chip modules.